Questions
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Maya decides to play a game with Emily and it ends with something Emily never saw coming. Trust me I know how that sounds but it's NOT sex, nor is this a sexual story. (Although Emily is drunk and mentions it enough times.) Hope you'll enjoy! Emaya. Rated T for sexual references and suggestive dialogue.


_Hey everyone! Just another cute one shot between our girls! I know it's short, but it's called a one shot for a reason so give me a break. Not sure where I keep getting these ideas. Maybe I had them a long time ago and I just now am remembering them in my subconscious or whatever. Anyways, the point is, I think this is an adorable little drabble for a couple that deserves more on the damn TV show than what they got._

* * *

**Shout out to my friend and fellow Emaya shipper He0524, I hope you like this story, and when are you going to update girl? I NEED the next chapter of your story! Hope you know that I'll kill you if Paige and Emily end up together, or Emily and Maya don't end up together. Love ya girl lol.**

* * *

"_I_, have a game," Maya's voice broke Emily from her drowsy state enough to look up at her girlfriend. Her ears perked up and she lifted her head smirking. "What kind of _game_?" Emily asked. Maya laughed and playfully shoved the girl. "Not _that _kind of game you perverted freak, a _real _game," the darker girl teased. Emily stuck out her tongue in a childish way but sat up in the chair nonetheless. Maya stood and walked into the kitchen, retreating with a bowl of strawberries. Emily smirked, not able to help the thoughts in her mind. "What exactly are we planning to do with those? Because I have some ideas-" Emily was cut off by a quick smack on the back of her head with a pillow. "No pervert, it's a game of questions. How much wine did you drink tonight?" Maya laughed, both amused and surprised at her girlfriend's continuous sexual remarks and references. "Only like 4 glasses," Emily giggled. Maya could tell by the slur in her voice that "glasses" meant full sized glasses, not wine glasses. "OK drunkie, try to focus," Maya grinned, placing the bowl on the coffee table beside them and sitting opposite Emily. "OK, the game is simple. We just eat a strawberry every question we answer. It's kinda like twenty questions, just with food," Maya explained. "Why are we playing?" Emily asked. "Because I'm bored and can't sleep so we're gonna play," the shorter girl laughed. "Fine," Emily agreed. "OK, and before you ask because I know that this will probably come up sometime sooner or later if I don't tell you no now, I will _not _take off my shirt," Maya giggled. "What about-" Emily started but Maya interrupted. "No! No removing clothing!" she cried, amused at how cute Emily could be sometimes. "Fine, can I ask first?" Emily wondered. "Go ahead," Maya authorized. "Alright. Can we have sex after this?" Emily asked. Maya simply gave her a look and the taller girl groaned. "OK dead beat, since you aren't going to be fun tonight, what would you do if the world was going to end in twenty four hours and only you and another person of your choice knew?" Emily asked after a moment of thought. "Specific. OK, um… Well you would be that other person and… I would probably kill Justin Bieber, have sex with you at least seven times, highjack a Ferrari, and spend the last half hour in your arms," Maya laughed, eating a strawberry as she answered. Emily smiled and pecked her cheek. "Alright. If you could meet one celebrity who would it be and why?" Maya asked. "I would meet Lindsey Lohan and slap her across the face for ruining my childhood dreams," Emily giggled as she ate. The game went on for a while until it was down to the last strawberry and it was Maya's turn. "Alright, close your eyes," Maya instructed. "Wait… what?" Emily asked. The wine was finally starting to wear off and she was gaining back most of her common sense. "Just do it," Maya laughed. "Alright, but I swear if you try to jump me…" Emily warned, but either way closed her eyes. "If you could do one thing right now without a second thought, what would it be?" the tone of Maya's voice worried Emily a bit, but she remained focused. "Probably do something with you, why?" she asked. "Even spend forever with me?" Maya's questioned stunned Emily, and she blinked her eyes open to see Maya on her knee holding up a ring. Tears sprung to Emily's eyes as she realized Maya had planned the entire thing. Then she realized it had been too long since Maya asked and she hadn't yet answered. "Yes!" she quickly cried, and it seemed like the word took forever to reach Maya's ears. "R… really? Really yes?" Maya stuttered. Emily nodded and smiled, throwing her arms around her lover as Maya did the same. They kissed passionately and Maya pecked Emily's lips a few times before finally pulling away for air. "I love you, Emily," Maya whispered. Emily grinned and kissed her softly. "I love you too Maya."


End file.
